


Like a star in chains

by Kaesteranya



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever he coupled with anyone it was as good as rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a star in chains

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for February 1, 2010.

Luca Blight was as sadistic with his partners in bed as he was with his opponents on the battlefield. He favored restraints, excelled in sexual torture, and was a master at dealing the most amount of pain and humiliation that he could without grievously injuring or killing the few whom he chose to sleep with. Whenever he coupled with anyone it was as good as rape.

 

Nowadays, Culgan was always left to clean things up afterward. The white-haired general would wait by the doorway, watching the moon from the archways. The silence was deceptive, because he knew quite well went on beyond the doorway. Nevertheless, he would wait, calm and unmoving.

 

When Luca emerged, Culgan would pay him the utmost respect in spite of the fact that the Blight would simply ignore him, brushing past as though he were a part of the doorframe, or the wall. Culgan would only straighten up after the young general had stalked off, and would wait a moment longer before slipping into the hot darkness of the room.

 

“I look terrible, don’t I…?”

 

“You have come off worse on other occasions, my lord.”

 

Jowy Atreides would look Culgan straight in the eye as the latter came forward, loosening the ropes about his wrists. The white-haired general did not offer the boy a hand, only turned away when he was finished and stepped back, to give him space. Jowy said nothing else; the starless night beyond the room snagged his attention. In that unguarded moment, Culgan could see the full extent of the damage, the emptiness in those eyes.

 

“Should I…?”

 

“Mm, no need. You may leave me now.”

 

This was a break from their routine. Oftentimes Culgan was left to sponge Jowy down, washing away the stink and evidence of Luca’s sin so that Jowy could better present himself before Jillia and be suspected of nothing. Culgan, however, knew better than to question. He only murmured his assent and left the room. It took a considerable amount of willpower to steer himself away from the corridor and back into the sanctuary of the quarters he shared with Seed, where he was sure the redhead was awake and waiting for him.

 

As Culgan retreated into the safety of his lover’s embrace, Jowy drew his legs up into the circle of his arms and willed himself and the tattered bits of his heart to shrink, shrivel up, and disappear.


End file.
